


Bedtime Stories

by queenhomeslice



Series: Gladdy Daddy Thirst: Gladio/Reader Stories [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reading, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You fall asleep in the middle of Gladio reading a book out loud to you.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader
Series: Gladdy Daddy Thirst: Gladio/Reader Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682950
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way. 
> 
> _______
> 
> Inspired by true events! Lol My husband was reading out loud to me the other night and I dozed off. Since Gladio is the avid reader of the bros, I thought I'd write a little drabble about this. Enjoy the short fluff!

“...__________?” 

You jolt awake, blinking into the soft lamplight of the bedroom. You stare sleepily at Gladio, who’s got his pair of reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, thick novel in hand. It was a book that you’d never read on your own, the latest release from a popular thriller/horror author, but with Gladio’s soothing voice reading the words aloud, you were better able to process the really scary parts. 

“Still with me, princess?” Gladio chuckles as he reaches to brush your hair behind your ear. “I lost you for a few minutes there.” 

“Sorry, Gladio! I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” You yawn and shift your pillow to a more seated position. “What happened?” 

“The old man’s ghost appeared, cautioning the new bride against her rich husband and his mysterious business dealings...” Gladio’s voice trails as he recounts the last couple of pages. “Want me to finish the chapter or are we done for today?” 

You chuckle as you puff out your cheeks in thought. “I think...I’m through for tonight. There’s something else I’d rather do instead.” 

“Oh?” Gladio raises an eyebrow and places the bookmark in the novel, letting it fall with a small _thud_ on the bedside table. “What did you have in mind? It’s getting late.” 

You smirk at Gladio and move to straddle his lap, pushing your soft body against his chiseled form. “Oh, I’m sure you can guess what I was thinking of...” 

Gladio laughs and catches your bottom lip between his teeth, biting lightly. “I think I get the picture.” 


End file.
